bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan New Ages: Evangelion Invasion
is the second BakuAges series season and the first crossover of Bakugan and Neon Genesis Evangelion which is take place 4 months later after two Vestroias incidents where Kuroko and the others play the Bakugan Battle. However, Naga manages to escape from the Doom Dimension after evolving to Doom Naga since he revived first in the Doom Dimension and finds the world but he see the another world to Evangelion World then kidnap Asuka. It's up to Kuroko and his partner Bolcanon who now Blitzer Bolcanon to defeat Naga and the Angels by captures the strange creatures-like Bakugan called Evangelion Bakugan. Plot After Druddigoh's and Galaxia's defeat, the two worlds were saved by the Baku-Warriors and left to their world. Silent Naga (now he is Doom Naga) who revert back into base form finally escapes from the Doom Dimension, but not only that Naga see the another world called Evangelion World where take place after episode 26 and enter it. He finds a girl named Asuka Langley Soryu and kidnapped her which he fins the informations of the strange Bakugan called Evangelion Bakugan. Meanwhile, Bolcanon was encountered by Wavern who is resurrected by Perfect Bolcanon's powers that shown her brother is up to his plan to take over the Evangelion World and the wild beasts known as Evangelion Bakugan which is also their humanity enemy called Angels. In order to reunite Kuroko and save the world again, she give a small Perfect Core energy that Drago gave to her which is upgraded into Blitzer Bolcanon and reunited him. He explains Kuroko about Naga discovered the Evangelion world and used the strange creatures for evil and Angels working on the strange Bakugan in order to capture them. In order to defeat Naga and the Angels as well the Evangelion Bakugan, Bolcanon must combine any Evangelion Bakugan by using Link-Adventer, the taming device to capture an untamed Evangelion Bakugan. Now, Kuroko and Bolcanon reunited to save Evangelion World from Naga and the Angels. Suddenly, Druddigoh returns to his revenge. Disastrously, the Hydranoid returned again to be evil, now he is evil when evolving to Chaos Hydranoid, and later evolving to Survive Hydranoid, Cobalt Hydranoid, Beast Hydranoid and the final evolution, the most evil evolution of the darkness, the terri-problem Razen Hydranoid. Characters Baku-Warriors *Kuroko Taiki - A main character of Bakugan: New Ages after 4 month later and the leader of the Baku-Warriors. **Pyrus Blitzer Bolcanon --> Pyrus Perfect Bolcanon (previous evolution) --> Pyrus Perfect Lilith Bolcanon (Guardian Bakugan) - Kuroko's partner who lives on two Vestroias as a Perfect Bakugan until Wavern shows up that her brother Naga has a strange plan in order to create a extremely strange Bakugan and he accept her offer. However, Wavern giving the Perfect Core energy to Bolcanon where Drago give Wavern to make him upgrade into Blitzer Bolcanon, an standard version of Perfect Bolcanon. Before battling against Angel Coredegon, he changed back into Perfect Bolcanon and managing to defeat him then evolved into Perfect Lilith Bolcanon; an true Perfect Bakugan by taking the Lilith Core. **Pyrus Phoenix Evangelion --> Pyrus Blast Falcon Evangelion (Evangelion Partner) - She is Bolcanon's Evangelion Partner in order to combine with him to fight the other Evangelion Bakugan. Now she is presumably killed by Chaos Hydranoid when he was betraying Kuroko and Bolcanon. However, she survived and turned into human form named Kikai Meena until reveals her true form and evolves into Blast Falcon Evangelion. *Rei Ayanami - A new member of the Baku-Warriors and love interest of Kuroko Taiki who saved from the Evangelion Bakugan. **Darkus Silent Percival --> Darkus Hydra Percival (Guardian Bakugan) - Rei's partner who found her since they met themselves during the Evangelion Invasion. He watches Kuroko and Rei were having together since they met each others and teases Kuroko only Rei stops teasing him. Now he evolved absorbing Omega Hydranoid to be very strong Bakugan who exists. **Darkus Scorpio Evangelion (Evangelion Partner) - He is Silent Percival's Evangelion Partner in order to combine with him to fight the other Evangelion Bakugan. **Darkus Omega Hydranoid (Auxiliary Bakugan) - A temporary Bakugan, he is good again freeing him from the control of Druddigoh. Now, he is absorbed by Silent Percival for the evolution of Hydra Percival. *Hydro Hydran - A main character of Bakugan: New Ages after 4 month later when replaced Alice Gehabich, he is still the member of Baku-Warriors. He has changed his attribute using his new Guardian Bakugan to face the Evangelion Bakugan. **Subterra La Serpiente (Guardian Bakugan) - A female serpent-like Bakugan who met Hydro prior of event of two Vestroia incident after Kuroko defeating Druddigoh and Galaxia. She is Rattleoid/Serpenoid hybrid and she just speaks Spanish, she is identical as El Serpiente in his true form which she is his sister and apologize to them about her brother. **Subterra Spider Evangelion (Evangelion Partner) - He is La Serpiente's Evangelion Partner in order to combine with her to fight the other Evangelion Bakugan. *Kaworu Nagisa - A deceased 17th angel, but revived accidentally by Perfect Bolcanon's powers and he is the new Haos member of Baku-Warriors. Initially he was killed by the Eight Organizations because of he did something against them. **Haos Mindbreaker (Guardian Bakugan) - The angel-like Bakugan which is team-up with the Baku-Warriors and he joined the team. **Haos Drago Evangelion (Evangelion Partner) - He is Mindbreaker's Evangelion Partner, in case of Fusion Dragonoid dying when using the Perfect Core, in order to combine with him to fight the other Evangelion Bakugan. He was created by Perfect Core. *Exmeraltha Vuamp - A new member of the Baku-Warriors and the older sister of Hydro Hydran who helped Kuroko Taiki to save the world against Druddigoh and Galaxia. **Ventus Perfect Wind Dragonoid --> Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (previous evolution) (Guardian Bakugan) - He was Fusion Dragonoid of the Pyrus attribute, now he changed his attribute, and he is still Drago, revived by Perfect Bolcanon's powers and teams up with Baku-Warriors. However, thanks to the Perfect Lilith Core, he devolves back into his previous evolution and attribute giving to Wavern the Wind Sacret Core to she evolve to Ventus Perfect Wind Wavern. **Ventus Diamond Evangelion (Guardian Bakugan) - He is Drago's Evangelion Partner in order to combine with him to fight the other Evangelion Bakugan. *Floria - A deceased daughter of Nurzak, she is the Gundalian, also revived accidentally by Perfect Bolcanon's powers and she is the new Aquos member of Baku-Warriors. **Aquos Winx Elfin (Guardian Bakugan) - Minx Elfin's next evolution, she joins the team of Baku-Warriors, she is Floria's Guardian Bakugan. **Aquos Elf Evangelion (Evangelion Partner) - He is Winx Elfin's Evangelion Partner in order to combine with her to fight the other Evangelion Bakugan. Allies New Ages Timeline *Mr. Moto *Moto's classmates *Ms. Kimberly Kung *Kikai Meena (Phoenix Evangelion's human form) Original Timeline *Wavern (revived by Bolcanon) **Ventus Perfect Wind Wavern (Wavern's new evolution when she received from Drago the Wind Sacret Core) *Drago (deceased, now he was revived by Bolcanon before his evolution of Ventus, later he returns to his previous evolution of Pyrus) *Alice Gehabich *Dr. Michael Gehabich Evangelion World *Shinji Ikari *Asuka Langley Soryu *Misato Katsuragi Villains Dark Area *Doom Naga - He was Silent Naga, he revived and later he evolved before escaping from the Doom Dimension. He was being sent into Doom Dimension where he was before when revived, beyond he deceased just one time when defeated by Drago and his friends. *Asuka Langley Soryu Clone (deceased) - An evil twin clone version of Asuka Langley Soryu much as Kuroko and the others' shocked which she is not Asuka and the real Asuka was rescued by Hydro. *Naga's Captured Evangelion Bakugan **Monster Evangelion (deceased) Angels *The Eight Organizations **Titanius (destroyed) **Syter (destroyed) **Jackor (destroyed) **Spicer (destroyed) **Vee Voo (destroyed) **Angel of Darkness (destroyed) **Zurgades (destroyed) **ZERO-Arm Titan (destroyed) *Major Angels **Angel Gehah - He was Hal-G, now he is freed from his counterpart Dr. Michael Gehabich, when he being the major angel who commands the Eight Organizations, now he is dead. ***Darkus Angel Dharak (Guardian Bakugan, deceased) - He is the cloned version of Razen Dharak, created by Doom Naga to he replace him as the new Guardian Bakugan. ***Darkus Beast Evangelion (Evangelion Partner, deceased) - He is Angel Dharak's Evangelion Partner in order to combine with him to fight the other Evangelion Bakugan. **Mystic Beast Angel - He is Angel Gehah's minion, he also commands the Eight Organizations, now he is dead. ***Pyrus Terror Razenoid (Guardian Bakugan, deceased) - He is the cloned version of Evolved Razenoid. ***Pyrus Razen Evangelion (Evangelion Partner, deseased) - He is Terror Razenoid's Evangelion Partner in order to combine with him to fight the other Evangelion Bakugan. *Angels' Captured Evangelion Bakugan **ZERO-Arm1 Evangelion (deceased) **ZERO-Arm2 Evangelion (deceased) **Champion Evangelion (deceased) **Nether Titan Evangelion (deceased) **NEX Evangelion (deceased) **Zurg Evangelion (deceased) **Paladin Evangelion (deceased) **Galaxy Evangelion (deceased) *Angel Mechtogan **Darkus Angel Coredegon (Lone Mechtogan, destroyed) Chaos Survive Terror Army Revived Hydranoid (he is evil for the third time, later freed from Druddigoh's control) * Darkus Omega Hydranoid --> Darkus Chaos Hydranoid --> Darkus Survive Hydranoid --> Darkus Cobalt Hydranoid --> Darkus Beast Hydranoid --> Darkus Razen Hydranoid - Kuroko's temporary mentor teacher who was turned evil once again, now he is Kuroko's traitor. Afterwards, he has returned back into his old evolution Omega Hydranoid and snapped out of it from Druddigoh's control. Escaped Bakugan from the Doom Dimension * Pyrus Galaxy NEX Dragonoid (Druddigoh's real identity, Bakugan himself) - He was again sent into the Doom Dimension for good. Mysterious Evangelion Beasts * Pyrus Evan-Beast Helios (Viper Helios' cloned version, deceased) * Haos Evan-Beast Brontes (Brontes' cloned version, deceased) * Aquos Evan-Beast Elico (Elico's cloned version, deceased) * Subterra Evan-Beast Vulcan (Premo Vulcan's cloned version, deceased) * Ventus Evan-Beast Altair (Altair's cloned version, deceased) * Darkus Evan-Beast Hades (Hades' cloned version, deceased) Razen Hydranoid's Five Razen Paladins * Pyrus Razen Fourtress (Fourtress' cloned version created by Razen Hydranoid, deceased) * Haos Razen Tentaclear (Tentaclear's cloned version created by Razen Hydranoid, deceased) * Aquos Razen Sirenoid (Sirenoid's cloned version created by Razen Hydranoid, deceased) * Subterra Razen Cycloid (Cycloid's cloned version created by Razen Hydranoid, deceased) * Ventus Razen Harpus (Harpus' cloned version created by Razen Hydranoid, deceased) Episodes #Kuroko Goes Evangelion World #Fight Against Evangelions #Bolcanon vs. The Knight of Dark #Hydro Returns, Subterra Snake Appears #Hydranoid and Druddigoh Are Back As Evil (Hydranoid evolves to Chaos Hydranoid, he is in Druddigoh's command) #Six Evangelion Beasts #Naga Rules #Kuroko is Betrayed by Hydranoid #Meet the Angel Gehah #Fallen of the New Vestroia (Drago is killed by the Eight Organizations and New Vestroia was destroyed causing the Perfect Core was taken by them, Part One) #Shadows of the Light (Kaworu was revived and along with Mindbreaker joined the Baku-Warriors team, Part Two) #Kuroko Avenges Drago's Death Because of Hydranoid's Betrayal #Drago's Mysterious Resurrection (Blitzer Bolcanon revived Drago with his powers, and later he transforms him into Perfect Wind Dragonoid with the Ventus attribute) #Hydro's Older Sister Has Ventus Drago #Danger on the Road #The Feathers Goodbye (Phoenix Evangelion is presumably killed by Hydranoid) #Chaos Survive Terror Hydra Evolves Again (Hydranoid evolves to Survive Hydranoid, in case of killing Phoenix Evangelion) #Nurzak's Daughter Accidentally Revived By Bolcanon #Drago Avenges Phoenix Evangelion's Death #Hydranoid, You Traitor (Hydranoid evolves to Cobalt Hydranoid, because he is still the traitor) #Soaring of the Wind, Bolcanon (Bolcanon apologize to Kuroko for doing his wrong then happily and trust accept his owner and Blast Falcon Evangelion appeared because of Kuroko's and Bolcanon's bonds and hope, not only that, it was revealed that Phoenix Evangelion wasn't killed by Hydranoid and transform into a human named Kikai Meena until she revealed her true form and evolve into Blast Falcon Evangelion) #Bolcanon's Hope (Hydranoid evolves to Beast Hydranoid when he receives Evangelion Beasts' power, Part One) #Hydranoid's Final Evolution Hydranoid evolves to Razen Hydranoid, later he creates his Razen Five Paladins, Part Two) #Five Razen Paladins (Bolcanon finally defeats Hydranoid's five paladins, Part Three) #Bolcanon vs. Hydranoid (Bolcanon finally snaps Hydranoid out of it and returned back into Omega Hydranoid, Hydranoid's old evolution, and Hydranoid explains that someone who take controlling him, later he is used by Rei as an Auxiliary Bakugan) #Clash of the Angels (ZERO-Arm Titan and Zurgades were destroyed by Bolcanon, Silent Percival and Omega Hydranoid) #The Origin of the Lilith (Vee Voo was destroyed by Winx Elfin) #Kuroko and Rei (Kuroko and Rei having a first date while Bolcanon and Silent Percival appears on their date and Rei revealed him and Bolcanon that she is a genetic clone of Shinji's deceased mother Yui Ikari who was killed by angels) #Baku-Warriors vs. The Angel of Darkness (Angel of Darkness was destroyed by an enraged Kuroko and Bolcanon who badly injures Rei Ayanami) #Silent Percival Evolves Absorbing Hydranoid (Silent Percival evolves to Hydra Percival, absorbing Omega Hydranoid with Bolcanon's Formula Powers, thanks to Bolcanon) #Baku-Warriors VS Angels (Kuroko and Rei having a second date and Titanius, Syter, Jackor and Spicer were destroyed by Baku-Warriors, Part One) #Major Angels Turn (Angel Gehah and Mystic Beast Angel were defeated by Kuroko and Rei, Part Two) #End of Druddigoh and Evangelion Beasts (Druddigoh and the six Evangelion Beasts were defeated by Baku-Warriors and he was being sent into Doom Dimension) #Asuka's Clone Uses Naga (The final battle against Doom Naga, unfortunately Baku-Warriors accidentally believe Naga's new partner is Asuka, but actually she is not Asuka) #Angel Coredegon, the Final Mechtogan (Baku-Warriors finally defeated Doom Naga and he was sent into Doom Dimension for good, and Hydro rescued the real Asuka, now they fight the Mechtogan and his Lilith Core which he devolves back into Perfect Bolcanon, Bolcanon's previous evolution, Part One) #Victorious Finale (Angel Coredegon was defeated by Perfect Bolcanon's Final Burst and takes the Lilith Core which evolves into a true Perfect Bakugan; Perfect Lilith Bolcanon, Part Two) #Final Episode: The Wedding of New Ages (Kuroko and Rei having third and last date and later they were married after he asked her for a last favor to his gift 3 years later) Trivia *This series features on Evangelion Bakugan which Bakugan can linked them with their Link-Adventer to capture them. *Druddigoh and Hydranoid return. Hydranoid is evil for the third time, beyond Druddigoh is now the Galaxy NEX Dragonoid. *Naga just has revived in the Doom Dimension before escaping from it to conquer the Earth. *Hydranoid betrayed Kuroko and Bolcanon being the villain for the third time, he evolves until his final evolution before creating his five paladins of evil copying Other Brawlers' (Masquerade's Former Spies') five Guardian Bakugan. Until now, he was freed from someone who taking control him to be evil. *Floria teachs how to Bolcanon use correctly his Formula Powers, mainly to revive someone transforming him/her into a new person or a new Bakugan, and also to absorb Bakugan to himself or other Bakugan for the evolution. *Coredegon returns, evolved to Angel Coredegon, the ultimate Mechtogan. But Drago (Ventus Perfect Wind Dragonoid) meets him since he (the same Drago who was Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid) and Dragonoid Destroyer defeated him teamed-up with Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor as the Mechtavius Destroyer. *Actually, Naga wasn't sent to the Doom Dimension by Drago and others for good, but Naga was just killed by Drago and others, later he revived into the Doom Dimension before the evolution and the escape from Doom Dimension. And now, Naga was sent to the Doom Dimension just one time by Bolcanon for good. Category:Fan Fiction series Category:Fanon Category:Series